


List do Mikołaja

by Croyance



Series: 30 minut do piekła [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Danny jak zawsze narzeka, Humor, M/M, fizyka, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6922399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo o pewne rzeczy trzeba prosić Mikołaja, nawet jeśli są to prawa fizyki</p><p>Akcja "30 minut do piekła"</p>
            </blockquote>





	List do Mikołaja

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  "Pisząc ten list do Mikołaja chcemy by były zachowane prawa matematyczne/fizyczne/chemiczne/itp. No i oczywiście dziewięć tysięcy innych rzeczy."  
> 21\. 05. 2016 r. 20:40
> 
> Betowała: wrotka777

          Danny stał obok niego wymachując niebezpiecznie rękoma. Steve wyłączył się już jakiś czas temu. Gdyby miał słuchać każdego wywodu partnera, to mogłoby się dla niego źle skończyć. Zwykle potrafił zareagować, gdy Williams kończył monolog. Tym razem też nie miał z tym problemu.  
– Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że nie skaczemy z dachu, pieprzonego domu, Steve? Nie rzucamy granatami, nie stajemy na drodze pędzącego samochodu?! Czy ty, kiedykolwiek nauczysz się tych zasad? - warknął Danny, piorunując go wzrokiem.  
– A co miałem zrobić? Jak widzisz jesteśmy cali i zdrowi. Nawet nikt nas nie postrzelił. Powinieneś się cieszyć. - McGarrett nie rozumiał złości partnera.  
– Nikt normalny nie wyszedłby bez szwanku z takiego upadku. Samochód nie powinien wyhamować przy takiej prędkości. A to, jak biegłeś ostatnio za podejrzanym? Jaka, to do cholery, była prędkość?  
– Jak widać mam szczęście. Prawa fizyki się mnie nie trzymają – zażartował.  
– Chyba poproszę o to w liście do Mikołaja. Może, gdybyś stracił te swoje super moce, przejrzałbyś na oczy.  
– Nie masz lepszych życzeń? Jestem pewny, że znajdzie się ich kilka tysięcy.  
          Danny zmrużył jedynie oczy i ruszył w stronę samochodu. Steve był pewien, że jeszcze czeka go za to kara. Miał nadzieję, że będzie to dziś w sypialni.


End file.
